1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft sanding device and more particularly pertains to engaging a circular object to be sanded with a shaft sanding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanders is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sanding and polishing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,542 to Howe discloses a combination belt and disk sander machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,669 to Stroezel discloses a gyratory sander.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,342 to Haney discloses a sander with orbiting platen and abrasive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,192 to Demetrius discloses a power sanding device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,522 to Sasko discloses an apparatus for removing bark from whole logs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,281 to Barnhill et al. discloses a debarking/delimbing apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shaft sanding device for engaging a circular object to be sanded.
In this respect, the shaft sanding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of engaging a circular object to be sanded.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shaft sanding device which can be used for engaging a circular object to be sanded. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.